


Ticklish (Logicality)

by anxiousssaddict



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Thomas Sanders References, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousssaddict/pseuds/anxiousssaddict
Summary: Logan Sanders is very ticklish, he is very ashamed about it and doesn't want to tell anyone because it is very unprofessional.He tries his hardest to make it less visible, but his roommate, Patton, tries his hardest to find out.
Relationships: Logicality
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. Mr. Sanders

You know how everyone has a weakness? Some people can't handle the heat. Some people can't function in the cold. Some people are allergic to something. Some people are afraid of the darkness that appears every night. And some people are absolutely terrified of spiders.

For some people it is very hard to tell others about their weakness... or weaknesses. After all: it is a weakness.

Well... just imagine if the person is bad with emotions and doesn't understand the concept of relationships. Or feels left out because of their behaviour? Everyone has a weakness and so does Logan.

Logan Sanders, the science teacher who loves reading books about black holes and doing cross-words in the morning with his coffee in front of him. The one who dresses like a business man, even when on holiday! The man who corrects everyone's grammar when they say things incorrectly. 

~~~~☆~~~~

Logan is a 6'2 man with his hair slicked back at the sides and his fringe always put up and back, it's always in place, well... mostly. Sometimes when he's stressed a bit of hair comes out of place and it falls over his face. He usually wears a black shirt and a dark blue tie, with beige trousers. His clothes are always ironed neatly and never creased. He also has black glasses that sometimes slide down his nose when he's excited, he finds that annoying.

You see, Logan doesn't like showing his emotions. Well, he does like smiling but not in front of people.

He sticks to a very precise daily routine: Get up at exactly 7:00am, Gets dressed, then perfects his hair and goes down to the kitchen to get a coffee and some toast with crofters on it (he loves crofters). Whilst he's having his toast and coffee, he likes to either read or do a cross-word on the daily newspaper, once he's finished he cleans his teeth for 2 minutes. Then he goes to work at precisely 7:45am. After work, he gets home at 5:00pm because he has to plan lessons and homework, he greets his roommate, Patton. He then just relaxes and maybe does some more work on his laptop.

Logan's room shows how organised and neat he is. Its walls are a sort of cream colour, that colour is calming to him. His double bed is by his back wall but in the centre, the bed sheets being a dark blue, as well as his wardrobe and bed side cabinets. His desk in very organised with the sheets in a neat pile in the top right corner, his computer is in the middle and he has a coaster in the top left corner for his coffee.

~~~~☆~~~~

Now where were we? Oh yes... Logan Sanders has a weakness. Actually, he has two: The first being that he can't easily understand emotions from himself and others, which makes communtication a bit hard sometimes.

His second weakness is that he is very.... ticklish. Yes... you read correctly. People can barley touch his sides or poke him without him jumping or giggling. That's why he stays out of people's way most of the time.

Logan, surprisingly, actually has friends. Three friends: Virgil, Roman and Patton. Patton is his roommate. Virgil is his best friend mostly because he understands him the most and is the best to hang out with. Roman is just...there, but he's nice too.

You see... he has always had the strength to endure it, but lately it has become worse, and he has become more sensitive. 

Logan hates it. He's embarassed every time he jumps or lets out a little squeal when someone touches him. It's very informal. But he can't stop it.

Students in his class have teased him about how he jumps whenever one of them brushes past him on the way into class.

Sometimes they use it against him and basically black mail him into not giving them any homework. They say, "You dare give us homework, Mr. Sanders, or we'll tickle you to death!" in childish voices. It works.

He has spent hours trying to find a solution. He's read about 19 books on 'how to beat your weakness'. He has searched the internet until the sun rise appeared again. He's also tried to come up with a plan to try and overcome it. But nothing would work.

Logan was still very ticklish.

He was getting desperate.


	2. You're late

It's 7:02am and Logan was comfortably sleeping in his bed... wait... IT'S 7:02?!?!

Logan always gets up at exactly 7:00! Something must be wrong.

Meanwhile, Patton, Logan's roommate, is downstairs making waffles for breakfast (making sure he puts out the crofters otherwise Logan will question his existence). 

It is now 7:20am and Patton is starting to get anxious... (that's Virgil's job)

"Logan is always downstairs by 5 past, I'm going to check on him" he said determinedly, and with that, Patton ran upstairs to Logan's room. 

He knocked on the door twice... no answer. Then he knocked three times... no answer. Patton pressed his ear up against the oak door, "Is that... is that heavy breathing?". 

As Patton slowly opened the door, he looked around and saw a sleeping man, curled up, with his clothes from the previous day still on and his glasses wonky on his face under a heap of blankets on his bed.

Awww, that's so cute! Patton thought. You see... Patton might have had some slight feelings towards Logan since he moved in. But he has been hiding them, it would be awkward to live with someone who you know has feelings for you but you don't have those feelings back, so Patton just let him be.

Slowly, Patton walked up to the bundle of blankets.  
"Logan? It's time to get up. Why are you not up yet?" Patton said quietly, trying not to startle the calm ball of cuteness.

Logan's eyes started to slowly open, blinking because of the sudden bright light. His eyes widen suddenly when he realised his roommate was standing, looking right at him. 

It looked like the other had just ask him a question and was waiting for an answer.

Logan stretched. "Pardon?" He had no idea of what was going on.

Patton smiled and then giggled at how cute Logan was being.  
He repeated his question,  
"What time did you stay up 'till last night?"

Logan quickly whipped his head around to look at his clock. 7:30! He was going to be very late for work!

He struggled to get up, out of his duvet and blankets. Patton then lifted some off of him to free him of the tangled maze. 

Logan thanked his roommate and then rushed to the kitchen, forgetting to sort out his hair and glasses. Seeing as breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it would only be logical to do that first. 

As he walked into the kitchen, the smell of waffles hit him. The lovely sweet, warm, heavenly smell of waffles.

Logan rushfully sat at the table. He stacked his plate with waffles and spread crofters all of them, Impressed that Patton remembered to put it out on the table. He scoffed the whole stack of sweetness, he didn't have time to think about how unhealthy that was.

Sadly, Logan didn't have time to make a proper coffee so he had to make an instant coffee. Instant coffees are never as nice as a filter coffee, but it'll do. He chugged the bitter drink down, not really bothered about it being burning hot.

After he recovered from the bitterness and heat, he rapidly walked back to his room.

Patton tried to stop him for just a second, "You didn't answer my question!"   
Logan thought about what the question was and then remembered it. He didn't really want to answer it though...

~~~~☆~~~~

*flashback to last night*

It is 4:36am and Logan is researching about the ticklish problem. It seems that his problem is quite rare. Usually, people aren't as ticklish as he is. Most people are fine with people brushing past them, unless they're just very sensitive. 

Logan is on his 4th cup of coffee of the night. He is getting very tired, but he really wants to find out a cure. 

Somehow, no-one has found a cure yet. Anyone who has had that problem has had to live with it.

Once he found this out, he slammed his head on his desk out of stress, frustration and disappointment. 

He was too tired to get changed into his pyjamas (which is his unicorn onzie, Patton finds it absolutely adorable and when he sees him in it, he mentally screams), so he just flopped down onto his bed and pulled a load of blankets on top of himself so he wouldn't get cold.

Then he falls asleep at 5:28am. He had to wait for the coffee to wear off.

*flashback end*

~~~~☆~~~~

"It shouldn't concern you, Patton".  
Logan is too embarrassed and scared to say that he is very ticklish because what if Patton uses it against him like his students? or what if he laughs at him and tells others about it? if that happens, what would happen with his job?

There was absolutely no way Patton, or anyone else in this matter, could find out about this weakness.

Patton is very curious now. Why would Logan try and keep that a secret?

"Why not? Why are you trying to keep it a secret? I won't judge you for going out of your sleeping schedule, if that's what you're scared about?"  
Patton pleaded that his beloved roommate would tell him why he wouldn't tell him what time he was up until last night.

Logan carried on getting ready for the day.  
Except for when Logan was getting changed, Patton was trying his hardest to get an answer from him. But the question always got either denied or ignored.

~~~~☆~~~~

Logan glanced at the clock and it was 7:43 and he needed to leave at 7:45! He rushed so much, Patton couldn't keep up with him. 

Once Logan had cleaned his teeth, perfected his hair, and put his shoes on, he left the house. Also leaving his desperate roommate, questioning why Logan would dodge such a question.

"Maybe he's hiding something?... or he might just be tired." Patton stated to himself.

~~~~☆~~~~

"Mr. Sanders?"

Logan was late and the head of the school caught him before he could run up to his classroom.

"You're late!" the head scolded.

"I am so sorry, Mrs. Blackmore. Please accept my apologies, I will make sure not to do it again."  
All Logan could do was hope that he wouldn't get fired.

"As this is your first time to be late, I will accept your apology. But if this was to happen again, your apology will not be accepted."  
She had a very stern voice. It was almost as if she wanted to fire him right there and then, but she couldn't do that.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Blackmore."  
Phew! That was a relief! Logan could carry on living in a house with food and water.

After that... event, Logan ran to his classroom where all his students were waiting.

His class was quite well behaved in the morning, mostly because they were the top class, the smartest people, but some of the reason was because they were tired.

"Good morning, class. Sorry I'm late." Logan said when he walked into the classroom.

~~~~☆~~~~

The day went on, all Logan could think about was why Patton was so interested in why he was up so late. That also reminded him that he couldn't cure his weakness.

Maybe he could come up with a way to cure it himself?


	3. He can't know

Logan gets home from work to be met by a very excited and bubbly Patton, waiting at the front door. Bad news, this could lead to disaster in Logans case. If he wants to prevent Patton from knowing his secret, he would have to avoid his bubbly roommate at all costs. He needs to get out of there real quick!

If the ticklish teacher doesn't go straight to his room right there and then, knowing Patton, he would have to talk to him about puppies and cookies for about two hours. Plus, social interaction isn't one of his strongest suits. 

As Logan starts to b-line for the stairs, Patton touches him on the back, trying to get his attention. This makes Logan jump and fall down the three steps had climbed. Patton screechss and tries to catch Logan... but that failed.

Instead, Logan ends up landing on top of Patton, air taken out of the one the teacher landed on top of. 

Patton is a hot mess with his long time crush lying on top of him, staring at him in surprise and a panicked look in his eyes. Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, his crush is right on top of him. Was this heaven? If your crush falls on you, do you go to a sort of awkward heaven, but also a heavenly heaven where you can just stay in the same moment forever? Because that would be the best!

The normally bubbly ones thoughts are crushed.

Logan tries to quickly get up but his hand slips and he just ends up falling back on Patton, lips almost brushing. Patton goes tomato red, and then past that to an even darker shade, if that was possible. Phew! That was too close for the teachers liking. I mean, he is already too close to the other human...but thats not the point. Logan needs to get away quickly, he needs to think about this strategically. How is he going to get away without that event happening again? 

"Oof." Unexpected pressure is forced on Pattons lungs as the smartly dressed one gets up, using Pattons chest to push up from. Sure, it was a bit rude then again Logans chest is so hot-

Patton is crushing hard.

The sensitive one doesn't acknowledge that he had done any of what had transpired in the short time span from entering the door and being here. His only goal is to get out of there as soon as possible, before Patton can find out anything about his weakness. That whole experience was the hardest thing he'd had to overcome. He tried the most to not burst into a fit of giggles. The hard work paid off but now he has to get away and hide in his room otherwise his roommate will find out. He'll ask him too many questions. He will get Logan to crack open like an egg and confess everything.

Logan rushes up the staircase, leaving a rather flustered, red and panicked man behind.

The teacher slams his door closed and flops down on his bed, exhausted. He thinks about the events previous.

What in the heck just happened?!

Meanwhile, the cardigan wearing man's thinking the exact same thing. What caused Logan to jump?

~~~~☆~~~~

Patton thinks back to when he had brushed past the other or when he put his hand on his shoulder. He realises now that Logan had flinched and tensed up, obviously trying not to let something out. He remembers when they were watching a movie, like roommates do, and Patton had nodded off to sleep and had apparently leaned on Logan's leg to rest his head. This made the sensitive one jolt up and had caused Patton to plummet down to the floor. 

That hurt.

Something's going on. There is something his roommate isn't telling him and he must be desperate to not let Patton find out...but he is not going to get away that easily.

Dr. Watson is on the case.

~~~~☆~~~~

Logan feels like screaming. 

What is he going to do?! He can not live like this.

What if he tells Patton his weakness? Would it really be that bad? I mean, Patton is a pretty nice and understanding guy. He can keep it a secret and just not touch the ticklish one.

No. That's not what's going to happen. Patton will tickle him and tease him and... who knows what else he would do!

Meanwhile...

Patton feels sorry for his roommate. He has come to the conclusion, after thinking about it for about 1 hour, that Logan must have gone through a situation in the past that has caused him to become sensitive to touching or just made him not like touching. As an act of kindness and understanding, the cardigan clad decides to make his roommate's favourite dinner, lasagne. 

Logan has always loved lasagne, with all the layers that merge into one piece just from the heat. The loving one has always known it's the teacher's favourite, with his mouth watering everytime he comes down the stairs for the lovely, warm meal. 

Knock knock

The soft knock at his dark, wooden door strikes him out of his thoughts. 

Once Logan replies with a hum, his neat and orderly room is filled with a delicious, mouth-watering smell as the door opens. It is a very familiar smell that always gets the same reaction from the teacher, a long, relaxed sigh. 

The sympathetic roommate enters slowly, tray decorated with food and a glass of water in hand. He greets his crush with an awkward yet warming smile. There's a sort of tension in the air, probably caused by the memories from previous events. 

Patton sets down the floral-themed tray on the dark wood desk to his right. He wants his roommate to open up about his past and tell him the truth, he knows Logan's keeping something from him. So.. with his suspicions, the curious one starts the conversation that had to happen. 

Logan knows he would have to open up to his friend, why not do it now? He's got some sort of comfort, the comfort that he's been eyeing since Patton put it down on his beloved desk.

"I need to ask you something, Lo, and you need to answer it truthfully and openly." Dad mode is switched on. This is a serious matter, well... to Patton it is. To Logan, it's a dreaded matter. 

The one who's about to confess something very personal (for him) nodded.

The dad figure drags the desk chair to face opposite Logan, who is sitting on the edge of his bed, fidgeting with the almost non-existent finger nails (he sometimes bites them when he's thinking, which he does a lot). The fidgeting one can't deny he is nervous, he would be completely lying otherwise. 

Time for the question overload. "What made you jump? I mean, I've noticed you flinch to me touching you and I want to know why!" Patton stops until he remembered possible reasons. "But if it's really personal, or it might trigger something, please don't tell me." He then realises that his roommate hasn't got his food so he gets up to get it for him. 

The sensitive one thinks this would the least awkward time to start talking, seeing as his roommate isn't right across from him, staring into his soul. Did Patton even realise he was doing that?

"I... it's personal to me, but it may be very silly to you, so I ask you to not judge me for this confession?" The smart one asks, cautiously. His eyes are now following his friend.

This gets Patton's attention. He has thought it was something very serious, so serious that it had scarred Logan, but he was wrong! Whatever it is, he has to respect the request. Turning around toward his crush, plate in hand, he exclaimes, "Of course! I'm not the sort of person to judge. Tell me anything!" Dad mode is slowly going back to friendly, caring roommate mode. 

Some anxiousness is lifted off the teacher's shoulders. This makes it slightly easier to speak. "I'm...-uh-I'm very...t-ticklish." He ducks (quack) his head, as if trying to shield himself from the laughter and judgment that was soon to come flying at him like daggers. 

Silence filled the room, the new found information still processing in Patton's head. Ticklish? That's it? I'm not gonna lie... that's quite adorable! It all makes sense now. It explains why his smart crush looked like he was about to burst whenever he jabbed him in the sides, casually. 

Logan is sitting there, wondering whether he'd made a tragic mistake. No laughter yet... no judgments. I guess Patton really is a man of his word. There is a sudden weight on his lap, which startled him for a second, until he realised that it was just his favourite meal. Taking a deep breath in, he glances up at the person he'd just opened up to, what he found was very surprising to him. 

Patton is smiling at him. Not a mocking smile, but a genuine, almost loving smile...

At this moment, is the first time Logan had notices the beautiful eyes that belong to the one who's staring back into his own. What is this warm feeling in his stomach? It feels so... weird. I'll have to research it later.

It looks like the bubbly one is about to hug the sensitive one, but had second thoughts. Logan just smirks a little, realising that Patton's learning and acting upon it.

"You really didn't have to hide that from me and be ashamed, you know" Patton reassures with a sweet smile. 

"Really? You don't think it's... unprofessional?" Logan asks, unsure.

The giddy one gives him a giggle at that. "It may not be professional, but I find it adorable!" he confesses, earning a deep blush from the other.

"I-I'm not ad-adorable!" The teacher replies, sternly but quite flustered.

Patton thinks about what he is doing. He can't confess to his roommate about his feelings for him right now, the boy has had quite a bit of pressure already put on him already, he needs to rest. The crushing one settles for another affectionate smile towards the other, dropping the subject.

"Why don't you just eat your dinner? Seriously though, I'm not judging you at all! It's normal and you can't help it. So, I don't think you should be embarrassed!" The caring man suggests, love in his voice (although, Logan didn't notice it, it's emotion after all!).

Logan almost beams, a massive weight lifting off his chest. But of course, he can't show that many feelings, he's a teacher! Plus, he doesn't understand them that well so... he might as well not show them. 

"Thank you, Patton. For everything." The teacher points a look at the lasagne in his lap, probably going cold.

"Anytime!" Patton replies, with a wide smile stuck on his face. He gets up and heads towards the wooden door he'd entered through.

One last look at his crush with a small, thankful smile returned to him, Patton strides out of the room with a quick "Goodnight!" and shuts the door quietly. 

Dr Watson: Case closed.


End file.
